The New Yeerk Empire
by Vaine 101
Summary: Chapter One finally up! AU. What would have happened if Visser Three's trap HADN'T been a trap and Visser One had accepted to become his ally and start a new Yeerk Empire? And more importantly, how would everything have changed? Please R&R, no flames, CF.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey guys, here's my new story. It's an AU depicting what would have happened if, in "Visser", Visser Three's trap _hadn't _been a trap and Visser One would have accepted to become his ally and start a new Yeerk Empire. I don't believe this particular scenario has ever been done before, so I hope you guys enjoy! Please review, but no flames. :)

**The New Yeerk Empire**

**Prologue**

The trial had been going on for quite a while now, and the members of the Council were getting tired of just sitting around. It was a trial to determine the pending fate of Visser One, the very Yeerk who seemed so orthodox to the laws and yet had efficiently broken quite a few of them herself. Apparently, Visser One had, in her first year ever on Earth, committed a handful of disloyal and shocking crimes. For in the Yeerk Empire, falling in love and having children through a host was not something that was looked very brightly upon…

But yet, after even this much controversy in his hands, even Garoff One-Six-Eight himself was getting awfully tired. Never had he expected that his own student, whom he'd turned into the most successful military officer the Empire had ever seen – and for whom he still felt a certain amount of siblinglike affection – would bring herself down like this, falling victim to the defiance of her own beliefs. He sighed. This trial would get nowhere unless he'd have some time to think all this over.

" We will adjourn for one standard hour," Garoff said glumly to the two Vissers standing in the trial room, thousands of light years away.

Almost immediately, the holograms shut off, leaving Visser One alone with her suffering… and her arch-enemy, Visser Three.

She frowned at him with intense hatred, shaking all over. Her body was wracked in pain from the torture he'd put her through during the past feeding cycle. And even during this trial she hadn't been allowed to feed or take another of her healthy, pending hosts. Instead she'd been stuck in her Earth host, Eva, for all the tortures and questionings.

During all that pain and awful memories though, she hadn't cried once. Not one tear. Of course she couldn't stop herself from screaming in pain, but she _could _stop herself from crying. She wouldn't give Visser Three the time of day.

Visser Three smirked. Visser One smirked back.

" Are you enjoying your big moment, Visser?" she asked mockingly.

( Actually, yes, ) he replied with a slight sneer. ( You think you've outmaneuvered me, Edriss? You haven't. Not this time. You underestimate me. )

" I understand you perfectly, Esplin. You have the necessary brutality without the necessary subtlety. You are crude and emotional." She raised her voice a little. " All your plans, all your hard work, and yet you've made absolutely _no _progress with Earth! What could I possibly have been thinking when I handed it over to you? Stupid mistake, that was. For all your grandiose schemes, you are no further toward the goal than when you took over."

He started to answer, anger lighting up his eyes. But then he stopped. And so did the anger. Visser One noticed his eyes had softened uncharacteristally.

Her confused gaze watching him curiously, he quickly snapped his fingers and gave a couple quick orders to a Hork-Bajir guard standing near the wall.

He turned back to Visser One and smiled, once again in an unfamiliar gesture. She felt uneasy. What was he planning now? More torture? _No, no, _she felt her insides calm ever so gently. _He wouldn't dare, not while we're still on trial. The Hork-Bajir may denounce him. And even if they don't, the Council would notice the fresh wounds._

Comforted by these thoughts, Visser One let herself slump down on a nearby chair, still under the nonchalent gaze of her enemy.

( I know that human bodies suffer from hunger and thirst at regular intervals, ) he said a bit vaguely.

A few moments later, almost as if on cue, the Hork-Bajir reentered the room with very, ah, "distinct" food items. If they could even be called food in the state they were in: A glass of water, a head of romaine lettuce, and two raw eggs.

Visser Three took the plate and handed it to Visser One. She laughed, half pitying the poor fool, and half freaked out of her mind by Visser Three's strange behavior.

" So typical of you, Visser Three." She laughed. " You remain utterly ignorant of humans. Lettuce and raw eggs." She snorted. " Just perfect."

Nevertheless, she took the water and drank it, too thirsty to do any less. She had trouble, of course, for her mouth wasn't exactly in perfect shape.

" I thought you refused to feed me?" she mocked.

Visser Three ignored this last comment. ( You may be right, Visser One. I lack your knowledge of humans. Just as you lack my knowledge of Andalites. To each his strengths… I, for one, have never been in a human host, although I have, of course, acquired a human morph. Your memory dump was… amazing. Extraordinary. Come to think of it, I suspect I will soon be receiving demands from several Council members to receive their own human hosts. Better than Taxxons, that is certain. Less dangerous and powerful than Hork-Bajir hosts, but so much more enjoyable. )

Visser One watched him cautiously. She suspected a trap. Visser Three was definitely up to something. Never before had he even spoken kindly to her, let alone given her any compliments! Something was definitely wrong.

Visser Three paced back and forth slowly, and she heard the sound of his hooves lightly stomping the ground. He looked down, almost as though embarrassed of what he was about to say.

( I often wonder why we… you and I… did not become allies. ) he said. ( I even wonder at times, whether it is even now too late. )

All four of his eyes rested on Visser One's broken figure, waiting for her to say something, anything. When she did, it was in a dull tone that let pass nothing else.

" I see," she said. " You want my help?"

( Think of it as a partnership, ) Visser Three continued. ( Just imagine it: You and I together? With Earth and all it holds at our fingertips? The humans, the only Class Five species, _ours_? Five billion, almost six billion host bodies? We would hold more power than even the Council of Thirteen! )

Visser One froze. This was simply no longer even _slightly_ funny. Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? She waited, pronouncing not one word, frozen in place. Noticing her enduring silence, Visser Three continued.

( In fact, why would we even need the rest of the Empire? ) he went on, his Andalite face inches from Visser One's. ( Why would we need those fools on the Council? You and I together could subdue Earth and start our own, New Yeerk Empire! )

Visser One's eyes went wide. She had to stop herself from dropping the water glass in surprise. The crudeness of the trap was insulting. _Am I a fool? Am I insane? Am I even _considering _this?_

" Visser Three, you are recording all this, of course --"

---

Aaaaand… stop.

Now, until this point we were being guided along a simply more detailed version of the canon Vissers' trial. As Visser One said those last words, the whole trap would be discovered, Visser Three would get angry, the Council would reappear, and the rest of the trial would proceed as planned. Visser One and Visser Three would both be condemned to death. Visser Three would be saved, Visser One would be executed, the war would go all-out in an attempt to destroy Earth… _and _the Andalite bandits… and eventually the Yeerks would fall, surrendering to four human children and a young Andalite. They would be driven away from Earth. For now.

But what if it _hadn't _happened that way? What if Visser Three's proposition, seeming feeble at the time, had turned out _not _to be a trap? What if Visser One had gone along with it?

And if she had, how would everything else have changed?

Well, there _is _only one way to find out. And that is if she _had _accepted it.

Let's find out what would happen if she did…

---

" Visser Three, you are recording all this, of course --"

( But I'm _not _recording it. ) Visser Three cut. ( I mean it. I seriously think we should start over. There is no reason to be so hateful and to be fighting all the time like this. I think we should be allies, not enemies. )

She didn't say a word. She just sat there and looked at him. She still worried about it being a trap… but somehow it seemed to sincere, too genuine… and of course, she knew him too well.

Much too well.

" You really aren't joking are you?" she asked, still a little freaked out.

He sighed. ( No. )

" But, if I do accept, how will this work?"

" You'll see," he smirked, at last a familiar sign. " Come on, I'll show you."

Visser One sighed, still a bit confused and indecise. But then she looked around one last time at the empty trial room and finally followed her enemy – _former_ enemy that is – outside.

---

Funny how a simple change can affect _everything_. This was definitely the case here. But now the question remains, what will happen now? _Everything _will change, with that one choice made by a simple Yeerk.

What is in store for the Andalite bandits, whom Visser One already knew to contain humans? Now that she and Visser Three are in it together, will she still find it in her to keep her secret?

What's in store for the Council of Thirteen? Of course, with Earth under their power, the Vissers will evidently surpass them. Or will they?

And of course, let's not forget the Vissers. Where will this bring them and how will it affect their hateful ways? Especially, how will the entire "ally" thing work out?

In any case, it all comes down to the same two high-ranking Yeerk Vissers, now embarking on a new, never-told journey. The rising of the _New _Yeerk Empire.

How will it play out?

This is their story.

* * *

**Allllllright guys! Well, that was only the prologue of course. The next chapter is actually the beginning of the story itself. Should be up shortly! In the meantime, PLEASE read and review!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Finally, here is chapter one:P Enjoy!

**The New Yeerk Empire**

**Chapter One**

It was close to four o'clock, and the trial had only started a few hours back. But for the two Vissers, it was already over. Visser One had taken Visser Three's proposition, despite their unfriendly ties. They were to become allies in a quest to create a new Yeerk Empire, an empire independent from the renowed Council of Thirteen. What would happen to them on their journey? Even they were yet to find out.

Visser One followed Visser Three outside the trial room. He led her, running, her eyes and mind blinded to what he had planned, to a large storage room just outside the nearest Taxxon tunnel. Many such tunnels surrounded the entire Earthbound Yeerk pool complex. But right now, at that moment, only this one mattered.

" Where are we… going?" Visser One demanded.

( Well, to the ship, where do you suppose? ) He smirked and walked to the back of the room. There was a small red door, which he opened, revealing a huge back room…. And in that room, was Visser Three's Blade ship.

Visser One almost burst out laughing.

" You parked a _ship _in the underground Yeerk pool complex?" she exclaimed. " And in a damned storage room on top of that --"

( It's a hangar. )

" _Whatever_."

He then walked into the "hangar", as he called it. He seemed just as arrogant and cocky as always, but Visser One could not help but wonder if he had thought this through.

" And how do you expect we'll get ourselves out of here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked at her. ( Why, we'll bust ourselves out of course. Could you expect any less from me? )

Visser One stared in horror. Was he really suggesting that they fly the ship straight through the pool complex itself? Surely he could not be that stupid. They'd be fried to a crisp!

" Are you an idiot?"

( After putting up with you for all these years? Seriously Visser One, it's a wonder I am not _more _insane than I am. )

She rolled her eyes and walked the few steps separating them. She stood right next to him, for the first time as an ally, and not just because she was forced to.

He led her into the ship. It was a luxurious ship, in general. How it managed to fit into this confined place at all was a mystery to Visser One. But she walked inside without question, submerged in the ship's vastness immediately.

_Maybe Visser Three has a point, _she conceded to herself and to herself only. _I mean, who would shoot at this big a ship and seriously hope it will harm it? It would take a damn Dracon cannon to knock this one down._

She could only hope she was right.

( Now, ) Visser Three instructed. ( Get to the bridge and stay there. It's the most shielded and therefore safest area of the ship. But stay low, and be cautious of Dracon fire. )

" What will you do?" Visser One inquired, still a bit weary of her former hated enemy.

( I'll be there with you in due time, ) he said. ( But I have to get a few things from storage in case of emergency… Go on, go! Don't waste time! The Council will be back on-screen in no time. We have to get out before they get the time to notice we're gone! )

Visser One grudgingly decided he was right. She ran as fast as her half-crippled host's legs could bring her toward the ship's bridge. Fortunately for her exhausted limbs, it wasn't very far away. And almost arrived, she heard Visser Three's thought-speak voice command:

( Computer, self-guidance code four. Get us out of this place. )

Visser One ran faster. She was close enough to the bridge to hear the automated call.

"_Self-guidance code four activated," _it said.

At that very instant, acceleration hit! The ship went bursting through the closed doors of the hangar undamaged, but not without a huge impact. Visser One screamed as her frail, injured body was sent sprawling across the floor of the ship. She hit a far wall hard. As the impact softened, she kneeled down on freshly broken bones and coughed up red human blood.

_This is not good, _she thought as she looked down at the worrying red spot on the floor. _Internal injuries. _

She lay down on her back on the floor, feeling weak and feverish. She closed her eyes. From far off, the sounds of Dracon beams firing rang in her ears.

- BREET! BREET! BREET!

Alarms rang all over the complex. Everywhere Bug fighters and robotic mechanisms and levelled Dracon beams rushed to catch the fleeing traitors. But it was all far away to Visser One. Her head lolled to one side, and she fell asleep in a total state of dizziness, brought on not by the fear of being caught and executed, but of the injuries that were already there and existant.

---

Meanwhile, in the storage room, Visser Three was desperately searching for a spare oxygen tank.

( Where is it, where is it, where _is _it? ) he muttered to himself, knocking over bottles and boxes off of shelves in his rush.

He was frantic. Firing everywhere! He could hear it through the walls, through the floors, through the very metal itself.

- TSEEEW! TSEEEEWW!

Visser Three felt faint. He inhabited an Andalite body, and with the Andalite body came the unfortunate bad case of claustrophobia. He was usually able to surpass the instinctive fear his host body gave him. But in a small, confined storage room, Dracon beams firing all around him, stuck, afraid of being caught… the fear was alive in him, more than ever.

His mind flashed to Visser One. Had she made it to the bridge? They were allies now. But they had been enemies long enough for Visser Three to not care less about her state. As long as he got out of this room safe and alive, she could burn in hell for all he cared.

Visser Three felt a tiny rivet of sweat run down his cheek like a tear. He breathed heavily. Outside the ship, alarms and Dracon beams went off, leaving loud echoes in their wake.

At last, he found an oxygen tank. He grabbed it up hastily and left the room, sighing in deep and sincere relief. Walking down the corridors of the ship, his mind drifted to the Council of Thirteen. Surely they knew by now that the Vissers had escaped… Slowly, the sound of the Dracon beams and the alarms became fainter, little by little.

_We must be in the holding bay, _Visser Three told himself. Without a window to his aid, he imagined the long array of parked ships, repairmen, and private cells for the Vissers' ships known as the pool holding bay. He felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. He, alone with his former worst enemy, would have to fend for himself now. They had enough emergency Kandrona particle generators in the Blade ship to keep them alive for at least half a year. But eventually, they would have to find another way.

There _was _no more holding bay for them now. There was no returning to the pool. They were traitors, and Visser Three knew it. But traitors with a purpose, at least.

Visser Three galloped the rest of the way to the bridge. Upon arrival, he found Visser One asleep on the floor, blood running slowly down the side of her almost-closed mouth. He actually worried for a second… she looked very pale. What if she was dying? He considered the thought for a moment, and suddenly felt sickeningly alone. If she died, he would be alone on his quest to start the New Yeerk Empire. It had seemed so simple… but at the thought of being alone, a single traitor hunted down by an entire empire of his own species… It was a morose thought. Visser Three shivered and placed a hand on Visser One's forehead before running it slowly, pensively, along her cheek. She was surprisingly cold as ice, not warm and feverish like he thought she would be.

To his – what, relief? – she opened her eyes and looked at him. He quickly pulled his hand away from her cheek, hoping she wouldn't notice the gesture, but indeed she didn't say a word.

( What happened? ) Visser Three asked neutrally. ( Were you shot? )

" No," Visser One said exhaustedly. " I fell because of the extreme lack of impact compensators on your ship."

( Oh ha, ha, Visser One, ) Visser Three drawled. ( Shut your trap, I was kind enough to bring this ship instead of a Bug fighter. )

" Even a Bug fighter has more compensators than this piece of crap," Visser One murmured, closing her eyes again.

( You must get a new host, Visser One. ) Visser Three said. ( This one is badly injured. A nuisance to us. )

" No, really, do you think?" Visser One replied sarcastically, her eyes still closed. "In the meantime, we have to think… how are we going to do this?"

Visser Three thought for a moment. ( I don't know. )

Neither of them said a word for a long time after that. As they listened intently, they no longer heard the threatening beams, or the alarms… nothing. Nothing could be heard except for the silence, and then a soft "splish" as they entered the underwater environment of the exit from the Yeerk pool complex.

And at last, they could breathe again.

They were out of there.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I hope you liked anyway! It gets better from here. Please don't forget to review! Till next time!**


End file.
